


Smooth moves

by emda



Series: DBSK/JYJ Song Drabbles [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ratings: R, Song Drabble, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emda/pseuds/emda
Summary: Junsu’s dances move should be illegalInspired by: "Smooth" by Santana





	Smooth moves

**Author's Note:**

> This a repost from a old fic (posted in LJ 2008/05/30). Expect super amateur writing.  
> Beta Reader: Milena

All five members decided to go out clubbing since they were free the next day. They ended up in a secluded dance club. They could feel the loud beat thumping inside their chests, making their muscles relax, their bodies moving with the sound of the music. The dance floor was crowded. The people dancing didn’t seem real, their skin look all different shades of red, purple and yellow, it made the dance floor scene so surreal. Yunho and Junsu walked through the throng of moving bodies until they reached the center of the dance floor, and they started dancing. Some people looked at them in awe, but some were so focused on the heat of the dance floor that they didn’t see or maybe they didn’t care.

Oh, but Jaejoong watched. Somewhere in the world there had to exist a place where it was illegal for someone to move so sinfully and tempting. He rolled his hips, he touched himself, moving in ways that shouldn't be allowed outside the bedroom. Women ogled him, some men were jealous, some wanted to touch him. How could he be so sexy, hot, sensual and smooth at the same time?

Jaejoong stood up quickly before someone touched what was his and strolled into the crowd until he reached Junsu. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer to his body, making Junsu feel how aroused he was only seeing him move. Junsu chuckled and press his rear to Jaejoong’s front, winning a low moan from his lover. Yunho laughed at the sensual display before leaving to look for his own lover. Junsu and Jaejoong kept dancing sensually while people looked at them, jealousy shining in others' eyes, but in Junsu’s and Jaejoong’s, there was only pure lust and longing. Junsu turned to face Jaejoong, grabbed him by a belt loop and dragged him to one of the dark corners of the club.

Jaejoong quickly bit Junsu’s earlobe, earning a moan from Junsu. In no time, they got rid of their clothes and skin against skin almost made them come at immediately. Jaejoong went down on his knees to grab Junsu's erection and he licked it like a kid licks his favorite popsicle. Junsu bit his lower lip and grabbed a handful of black hair. Jaejoong teased him before taking his cock in his mouth. Junsu groaned at the hot and wet feeling of Jaejoong’s mouth all around him. Junsu couldn’t look at Jaejoong sucking him because he was sure he would come at the mere sight. Junsu leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. Jaejoong could hear his lover's quick breathing and soft moans, making him harder. Jaejoong licked the head of Junsu’s cock and blew air on it, earning a low moan.

Then Jaejoong stood up and without Junsu even realizing, he was inside of Jaejoong and it felt so right. Jaejoong always did unexpected things to him and that’s why he loved his lover's sexual habits. Every time it was a new experience. Jaejoong was the one who always took him and now it was the other way around and Junsu loved it. He moaned Jaejoong’s name and Jaejoong caught Junsu’s red lips in a kiss. He moved to let Junsu know that he had to move and he did. Junsu thrust forward, hard, and Jaejoong was grateful for all those years of dancing training Junsu had to go through. Jaejoong moaned into his lover's mouth, and a couple of truths later, they both came.

They cleaned up and put their clothes on. They reached their table where there was a very lonely Yoochun.

“Where is Yunho hyung Chun?”

“He and Changmin just enter the dark corner were you two just came out, I bet they're going to do whatever you were doing, you know Su, it's really hard not get all hot when you dance like that… I finally understand Jaejoongie hyung.”

Junsu looked at Jaejoong with mischief and patted Yoochun’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry Chunnie next time you can join us.”

Yoochun spit out his drink and gaped wide-eyed at them laughing hard at his expression.

"Yeah next time Chunnie, next time."


End file.
